1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data processing and more particularly to the interchangable disk pack mounting means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The most common method of mounting interchangable disk packs is to provide on the disk pack's hub a threaded stub which is screwed into a corresponding recess in the drive spindle.
Another method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,608, has magnetic coupling between the hub and spindle which is disengageable by means of pivoting upwards a handle mounted on the case.
Another method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,271, to Kok, comprises a disk cartridge whose hub has a rather broad bore designed to fit about a similarly broad spindle. The lowering of the disk drive's lid forces downward a pressure member mounted on the spindle. The pressure member causes lever arms to lift the upper half of the cartridge's case from the lower half, exposing apertures through which the disk drive's heads may be inserted. The pressure member also forces clamping members to bend outwards and frictionally engage the hub.
These devices have had difficulties ranging from clumsiness and slowness in handling, proneness for misalignment and undue complexity and expensiveness in design. It is desirable to provide a mounting means which at once is simple to use and which, additionally, provides accurate alignment.